Finding a parking spot for a vehicle may be difficult in some urban area and sometimes a vehicle has to circle around an area many times to find one. Some parking information are available online. However, that information may be unreliable. For instance, the online parking information may be out-of-date. Even if the information is live, by the time the vehicle gets to the target parking space, it might have already been taken by someone else.